If Only
by Miss. Jenetari
Summary: [oneshot] Danny returns after a long night of ghost busting. Jazz is worried for his safety, his health, and his mental stability. Yet, he doesn't seem to notice...


**If Only**

Darkness settled in snugly in the sky, casting looming shadows, which fell on the walls of houses, and onto the rough surfaced concrete. Specks of light were scattered throughout the blanket seemingly randomly, accompanied by a half moon that hung in the air lazily.

A cool breeze ruffled the leaves of the few trees, which stood shamelessly in the neighborhood. It drifted slowly near an unsuspecting house as if warning it. On cue, the last light in the household flickered, and the house was surrounded by darkness. Even the Fenton household's lights were off.

A figure drifted slowly in the air, an eerie glow bouncing off him. Unusual snowy white hair covered most of his face, and he was dressed in a strange black and white suit. His head was bowed, either in shame, or weariness, it seemed impossible to tell.

Slowly, he floated down the street, his arms hanging limply by his sides. As if his body acted on it's own, he turned, and slid through the walls of the Fenton household. Almost instantly, two rings of white light appeared somewhere near the waist of the boy, and pulled apart, until evaporating in the air. The teen dropped on the carpet floor, dressed in a simple red and white t-shirt and jeans. He landed with a loud _thud_, yet he didn't seem to notice. His eyes remained closed, and black tresses replaced his once snowy white hair.

Cuts and bruises adorned his pale skin, and drops of blood stained the grey-ish white carpet. His mouth was open slightly, and his face was scrunched up slightly in pain, as if it hurt to do that much. Indeed, his lower lip was bruised, and cut. Three soft knocks sounded on the door.

"Danny?"

The teen's eyes snapped open, despite his weariness and pain. Azure eyes darted around the room nervously, and he jumped on his bed, much to his body's displeasure. Quickly, he pulled the duvet and covered his stomach. Out of all the nights Jazz had decided to pay a visit to his room, it had to be this night. Deciding to get it over and done with, he said both hoarsely and weakly, "Come in."

The door swung open, revealing a pretty girl, slightly older than Danny. Her usually neat auburn tresses were slightly unruly as if she had trouble sleeping. The pale blue headband was missing, and she was dressed in loose pajamas. Her blue eyes looked worriedly at her younger brother.

"Danny, what happened to you?" she asked concernedly, and sat down on his bed next to him. She already knew the answer, and it bothered her that he had not told her yet. Hearing no reply, she gently caressed a long, red cut. He winced, and pulled away instantly.

"Bike accident?" He offered faintly.

"At this time of night? It's past your curfew, Danny."

She was right. Red numbers flashed on his digital alarm clock, reading: 11.00.

She sighed inwardly at his nervousness around her. His eyes were darting from his alarm clock to the door repeatedly, and she wondered why. She resisted the urge to pull him close, hug him tightly, and assure him that his secret was safe with her.

"Sorry Jazz," he mumbled, his eyes finally resting at his feet. "I guess I lost track of time."

At least he wasn't lying. She surveyed him carefully, hoping he would trust her enough to confide in her. But he didn't. _It must have been a tough ghost,_ she realized silently, and worriedly watched him nervously fiddle with the edge of his duvet.

"Danny," She said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and she quickly took her hand away. "Danny, this was no bike accident. Please, tell me the truth." She silently pleaded him, silently egging him on.

"I-I dunno, Jazz," Danny murmured, raising his head to stare at the door. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, however her actions went un-noticed by the halfa. "I-I'm too tired to remember."

Even if he wasn't tired, he couldn't tell her anyway. If only she knew what the ghost had done to him… if only she knew what he had to go through almost every day. If only she knew the pain he was holding back…

_Danny, please,_ she pleaded silently. He seemed to be deliberately averting her eyes. Sighing inwardly, she offered him a weak smile, which he tried to return, but failed. She stroked his hair softly, as if waiting for him to say anything. When he didn't, her smile faded, and she rose to her feet. "You can tell me tomorrow," she assured, and he managed to grin faintly. "Whenever you're ready."

He nodded.

"'Night Jazz."

"Good night, Danny."

He watched his sister leave the room and shut the door quietly behind her. His grin faded, and he fell on his bed, clutching his stomach in pain. Blood soaked his shirt, unseen by Jazz, and trickled down to his duvet. Wincing, he sat up and rummaged in his drawers for some bandages. He sighed when he remembered the first-aid kit was in the bathroom. He couldn't risk sneaking there; it had already been a close call with Jazz.

Desperate, he weakly reached to his clothes, and found a clean t-shirt. He tried to tear it into strips, but only managed to crinkle the edge. Shutting his eyes, he tried to go in his much more powerful ghost-form.

The familiar ring like circles appeared, but flickered after a few seconds. Growling in frustration, he grabbed some scissors, and cut jagged strips with difficulty, until he had cut up the whole of the shirt.

That was his favorite shirt too.

He carefully removed his bloodstained shirt, and began wrapping his stomach with the bandage substitute. It looked strange, but it stopped the bleeding, at least.

Exhausted by the efforts, he collapsed back on his bed, his arms tucked behind his head.

_If only she knew…_

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes I've made; I haven't seen many episodes of Danny Phantom._

_Anyway, reviewers are the best. X)_


End file.
